


Tortured Soul.

by JJWolfe



Series: Of shadowhunters and a warlock. [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus fight, Alec is an amputee, Alec is in pain, Alec wants revenge, Angst, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dark Sebastian, Disability, Fluff, Hurt Jace Wayland, Jace has Nightmares, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Physical Disability, Real Sebastian Verlac - Freeform, alec is stubborn, prosthetic, stump care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Raj hurt Jace and Alec is willing to do everything to make Raj talk. Jace knows that and is worried what it will do to Alec's soul.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Of shadowhunters and a warlock. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be a one shot, but I love to torture Raj. So there will be more.

Alec looked up from his tablet when Sebastian entered his office. "Found anything?" He asked him immediately

Sebastian shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. It's like she disappeared."

"How is that possible?"

"I have no idea, but we will keep looking. Andrew is searching near her place again with a team. Alec we will find her."

All of the sudden Alec grabbed his chest. "Where is Jace?" He panted, his face contracted in pain.

"Sparring with Raj. Alec you're okay?"

"Go, now!"

Sebastian understood and ran out of the office towards the training room. When he entered he saw Raj standing over Jace, a blade in his hands. "I'm going to finish what Clary started, killing you."

Jace who laid on the ground, bleeding from a deep cut in his chest, tried to get away from him.

Sebastian drew his short blade and hurled it at Raj, striking his arm. "Get away from him!"

Raj turned around, a crazed look in his eyes. "Oh look, your boyfriend coming to the rescue."

Sebastian drew his seraph blade and stalked towards Raj. "I'm going to kill you." He growled.

Raj, who was cradling his injured arm, backed off. "I surrender to the authority of the Clave."

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and lowered his blade. He moved closer to Raj and punched him in his nose, satisfied when he heard the bone break.

Raj screamed. "You bastard!" He spotted Alec, who walked in, fire and rage in his eyes. "You saw what he did? He broke my nose."

Alec stalked towards them and kneeled down, applying an iratze on Jace's skin. "I didn't see anything." He stated darkly, helping his parabatai to his feet. 

Jace launched at Raj, but was stopped by Alec. "Not now. You get your chance later." His voice calm, too calm.

Jace nodded at his brother and looked at Raj. "We're going to have so much fun."

Alec took the handcuffs from Sebastian and moved behind Raj. "You're under arrest for attempted murder on a fellow shadowhunter." He cuffed him and turned to Sebastian. "Take him to the cells."

Sebastian nodded and took Raj by his arm. "Jace!" He called out.

Alec, who stood with his back towards Jace turned around and was able to catch Jace before he collapsed to the ground. "Jace, what's wrong?"

"Hurt!" Jace choked out, grabbing his chest.

Alec sat him down on a bench and checked Jace over. The wound was healed, so Alec looked for other injuries.

"What did you do to him?" Sebastian hissed, when he saw Raj grin.

"A little something I got from a Warlock."

Alec stood and stalked over to Raj. "You bastard, what did you give him?"

"I'm not sure. The Warlock said it was a demon venom cocktail."

"Get him down to the cells, I'll deal with him later." He helped Jace to his feet. "Can you walk?" Jace nodded, leaning heavily into Alec. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

After Jace was settled and the doctors were checking him out, Alec called Magnus. "I need you." He said the minute the Warlock had picked up the phone.

"Are you okay?"

"It's Jace."

"I'll be right there."

Minutes later Magnus walked through the portal into the institute. "What happened?" He asked Alec who was waiting for him

"Raj tried to kill Jace. He stabbed him with a short blade laced with a demon venom cocktail. Apparently he got it from a Warlock."

"You believe him?"

"I haven't interrogated him yet." They walked into the infirmary and straight to Jace's room. "How is he?" Alec asked the doctor.

"Not good, he has trouble breathing and the blood transfusion doesn't seem to be working."

Magnus had already walked over to Jace and hovered his hands just above the Shadowhunters body, bleu sparkles coming from his fingers.

All of the sudden Jace breathed easier and he became more relaxed. "I took his pain for now but I'm not sure how long my magic will last. We need Catarina."

Alec nodded. "Call her, I'll make sure she has access to the institute."

"Aldertree won't…?"

"I don't care." Alec growled. This was Jace, his brother, his parabatai.

"Alec?" Izzy walked into the infirmary. "What happened?" She asked, walking towards Jace. She moved her hand through his hair and the blond opened his eyes.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Raj tried to kill him." Alec growled.

"What? First Clary and now Raj. Why?"

"We don't know, but I'm going to find out." Alec said darkly.

Magnus laid a hand on his arm. "Alec think about this, calm down first."

Alec pulled away from him. "He hurt Jace, I'm going to make him suffer."

"Torture him?" Izzy asked.

"If that is what it takes to make him talk? Yes!"

"Alec." Jace weakly whispered.

Alec moved to the bed. "Shh, don't talk."

"This isn't you." Jace continued. "Let Sebastian handle this."

"He is right." Magnus stated. "Have you ever done this?"

Alec shook his head, he knew they were right. But the bastard had hurt Jace, his brother, half his soul. "I'm going to interrogate him." He said, determination evident in his voice.

"Then please, let Sebastian stay with you." Jace pleaded, knowing very well what this would do to Alec's soul.

"Okay." Alec sighed. 

Catarina portaled into the infirmary, greeted everyone and walked towards Jace. "Hey blondie." She smiled at him. She moved her hands just above his body,a deep frown on her face.

"What's the verdict doc?" Jace joked.

"Well, the good news I can heal you." She started.

"So there is bad news too?" Alec asked.

"It's going to be a very long process."

"What? Weeks?" Magnus asked

"Months." Catherina stated.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has a bad dream, but Alec is there to pull him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backround on what happened to Alec and Jace. And more about why they tried to kill Jace.
> 
> And yes, next chapter will have some Jace and Sebastian one on one, finally.

Flashback

"Alec stop!" Jace yelled when Alec was about to walk into the abandoned building. 

Alec turned around. "I'm sure they are in here."

"Something feels off." Jace looked around. "Something isn't right."

"Jace?" Alec questioned. He always trusted his brother's instinct, but this should be an easy hunt. Just some rogue seelies, who killed a werewolf.

"Let's check the perimeter first." Jace suggested.

"Usually I'm the one who is careful." Alec jokes.

Jace smirked. "Humor me."

"Okay." Alec nodded. "You go right, I'll go left. Be careful."

"You too. And when am I not being careful?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

Jace snorted and walked away, hearing Alec laugh. He was about to turn around the corner of the building, when something made him stop. He cocked his head and listened intensively. 

Something made him look up and he saw it, a demon. He was crouched down at the ledge of the roof, looking down. "Damn, a Achaieral demon." He whispered. He followed the demon's line of sight and saw that he focused on Alec who just came around the corner.

He saw the demon looking behind him and a Ravener demon came up to him. Demon's working together was rare, Jace thought. But he had no time to linger about it, cause the Ravener demon started to run towards Alec. "Alec watch out!" Jace yelled.

But it was too late, the demon dived off the roof and landed on top of Alec. "Shit." Jace cursed and ran towards his brother. 

The other demon leaped off the roof too and landed on his feet in front of Jace. "Nephilim." He hissed. "You will taste good."

Jace raised his blade, ready to attack. "You are in my way." He growled.

"Jace!" Alec screamed. "Run!"

"Not without you." Jace yelled back. He moved forward, determined to run the demon through with his blade.

"You think you can hurt me with that?" The demon raised his arm, his talons glistering by the light of the full moon. He laughed and brought his hand down, knocking the blade out of Jace's hand.

Alec had taken care of the other demon, but was stung and the venom started to work. He activated his Iratze and ran towards Jace. "Jace, hold on!" He yelled, but his voice was already weak because of the venom. He wasn't sure how long he could hold on.

"Alec, get out of here!" Jace struggled to keep the demon off him.

The demon turned around and grinned, revealing raisor sharp teeth. "Another Nephelin, this one is weak." He stalked towards Alec , his mouth wide open ready to eat him.

Jace recovered his blade and sliced through the demon's shoulder. "Come and get me!" He screamed.

The demon turned so fast, Jace had no time to raise his blade again and felt one of the demon's talons slice through his stomach. He fell down and watched how the demon turned back to Alec before everything turned black.

He slowly came back to consciousness and tried to focus on his body and only felt excruciating pain. "Alec?" His voice was not more than a whisper.

"Jace?"

Was that Izzy? He turned his head and saw Izzy sitting next to him.

"Don't move, just lay still." Izzy laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to be okay."

"Alec?" He questioned, looking around. His eye caught his parabatai who was unconscious and he tried to check him. He gasped when he saw Alec's mangled leg. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked Izzy.

"Jace just be…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Jace looked at his sister, horror evident in his eyes.

Izzy started to cry. "We don't know."

~-~

"Alec...Alec!" Jace screamed.

"Hey...hey Jace, wake up." Alec moved his hand through the blond's hair.

Jace woke up with a gasp. "Alec?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You had a bad dream."

Jace swallowed a couple times and closed his eyes. "Yeah." He sighed.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a train."

"Cat gave you some potion and it knocked you out."

"How long?"

"All night."

"You've been here all night?"

"Pretty much."

"Alec, go home. Go see Magnus, I'll be okay." 

Ignoring Jace's plea, Alec stood and started to pace. "You know, I...uhm...I talked to Raj and he...he had some valuable information."

Jace looked him up and down and noticed the bruised knuckles. "You tortured him." He whispered.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I got him to talk. He said, it was all Clary's idea."

Jace frowned. "What? Why? I have never met her before."

"Does Joceline Fairchild ring any bells?"

"Nope, should it?"

"Well, according to Clary, you killed her."

"I did what?" Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She claims I killed a mundane?"

"No, a Shadowhunter. Joceline Fairchild was Clary's mother and a Shadowhunter. And that is not all, she was married to Valentine."


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is volunteering to babysit Jace and the blond likes it. Magnus drags his lover back home and tries to get Alec to talk about what happened to him. Alec isn't ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hurt, some angst, some fluff and some TLC.

Alec was standing outside the infirmary talking to Sebastian and Andrew. "I'm going back to Raj, Andrew you're with me."

"I'll stay here with Jace." Sebastian was quick to answer before Alec could pop the question.

Alec smiled and nodded. "Okay. Let's go." He addressed Andrew and both men walked away.

Sebastian opened the door and lingered for a minute looking at the blond. He walked further into the room and saw Jace stir.

Jace woke up slowly. "Damn, she drugged me again." He growled.

"Who did?" Sebastian asked, moving towards the bed.

Jace turned to face him. "Where is Alec?"

"Good morning to you too." Sebastian smirked. "He is questioning Raj."

"So you're on babysitting duty then?" Jace joked.

"Actually I asked if I could sit with you."

Jace looked surprised. "You did? Why?"

"Never mind. So who drugged you again?" Sebastian tried to change the subject.

"Cat. And why did you ask to sit with me?"

"Uhm, I wanted to give Alec and Izzy a break."

"Oh, okay." Jace sounded disappointed. He would deny it to everyone who would ask, but he felt something for the English dude.

"So how do you feel?"

"Like crap. So found out how I supposedly killed Jocelyne Fairchild?"

"No,not yet. Hopefully Alec will.get some more answers from Raj."

"Yeah." Jace mumbled. "How is he?"

Sebastian knew exactly what he meant. "I was with him this morning, Andrew is with him now. Don't worry, we keep him in check."

"He closed our bond, so that makes me worry." Jace stated, his hand moving to his parabatai rune.

"I'll understand, Magnus is worried about him too. He hasn"t been home since that it happened."

"What?" Jace tried to sit up but failed miserably. He groaned in frustration and reluctantly let Sebastian help him. "Give me your phone?"

"Why, don't you have one?"

Jace smirked. "Izzy took it."

"And why did she do that?"

"I need my rest. Her words." He stated, yawning.

Sebastian looked at him and nodded. "And she is right. Why do you need my phone anyway?"

"I'm calling Magnus so he could come and take Alec home with him." He laid back down and yawned again. All that talking had exhausted him. "It's not good for Alec to…" and he was gone.

Sebastian smiled and took out his phone calling Magnus.

"Magnus speaking."

"Magnus get down here and come get your man. Orders from Jace."

"I'm coming." With that he hanged up.

Alec circled Raj, flexing his fist. His knuckles were bruised but he didn't care. "So, who exactly told you that Jace had killed Jocelyne?"

"Clary."

"And just like that you believe her and you both decided to kill Jace."

"Yeah." Raj spat out some blood again. 

"Why don't I believe you. And where is Clary?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you where she is?"

"Not right now, but you will eventually."

"Alec." Andrew looked through the glass wall and gestured with his head.

Alec turned around and saw Magnus standing there. He pushed the button of the intercom. "Hey Mags, what are you doing here?"

"Your brother is worried about you and I can see why." He pointedly looked at Alec's bruised knuckles and Raj's face. "Let's get you home."

"I'm not finished."

"You are for today. You've been here all night."

"I'm okay." Alec turned to face Raj again.

"No, you are not." Magnus stated with worry but also anger obvious in his voice.

"I can't…" Alec started.

"Yes, you can." Andrew laid a hand on his shoulder. Raj will be here tomorrow, you go home now. Let Magnus take care of you."

"I don't want to disappoint Jace."

"Since he is the one who asked for me to get you home, I'm sure he won't mind." Magnus smiled at Alec.

"Okay, but I want to see him before we go home." 

"No argument from me." Magnus kissed Alec when he exited the holding cell. When Alec walked in front of him he noticed the severe limp. "Stubborn, stupid…" He mumbled.

"What?" Alec turned to face him.

"Nothing, let's go see your brother."

When they walked into Jace's room, they saw that Sebastian was still there. When he stood Alec laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do you mind staying with him?"

"Uhm, no." Sebastian blushed a little.

Alec walked over to the bed and moved his hand gently through his brother's hair.

Jace stirred. "You're going home?"

Alec nodded. "Mmhmm. Sebastian will stay, okay?"

"'Kay." The blond was already dozing off.

Alec walked back out the room, but stopped in front of Sebastian. "When he wakes up again, tell him."

"Tell him what?"

Alec smirked. "He likes boys too."

"How did you…?"

"Oh my boy, it is so obvious." Magnus snickered.

Both men exited the room, leaving Sebastian shocked. They knew? And he had been so careful not to show any feelings towards Jace. "Well, I'll guess volunteering to sit with you gave it away." He mumbled.

Magnus and Alec exited the portal, walking into their living room. "Shower, bed, stump care. In that order." Malec ordered.

Alec knew better than to argue with his boyfriend.

Both walked towards the bed room Alec removed his pants and sat down on the bed. He took off his prosthetic and hissed in pain when he took off his stump sock, his stump was swollen and red. "Fuck." He cursed.

"Alexander, you stubborn, stupid man." Magnus moved his hands over his residual limb, healing him. "Now, go take a shower we'll take care of the rest later."

"You're joining me?" Alec asked, pouting when Magnus shook his head.

"No, not now. You need your rest."

Alec grabbed his crutches and moved to the bathroom. He emerged twenty minutes later and sat down on the bed, he was exhausted.

Magnus kneeled down in front of him, ointment in his hand and slowly started to put some on the still sore stump. He started to rub his stump working his way up to his knee. Alec pulled back when Magnus moved his fingers over his knee. "Alexander, you're okay?"

"Yeah, please don't stop."

Magnus continued but kept an eye on his lover's face. When he saw Alec's face contorted in a grimace of pain again when he touched his hip he stopped. "You're not okay, you're in pain. Talk to me."

Alec shook his head. "No, I don't want to."

"Okay, you can talk to me when you're ready." Jace had told him some things about what had happened back then. It had been an ambush and a greater demon had been involved. He knew that Alec wouldn't tell him anything right now, he needed to talk to Jace or Izzy, cause he hated to see his shadowhunter in so much pain.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus talks to Jace and finds out more about what happened to Alec. And he discovers how dark his lover can be and he doesn't like it.

Magnus portaled into the infirmary, finding Caterina attending to Jace. "Good morning Cat." 

"Good morning, Magnus."

"How is he?" Magnus asked, walking over to her. "Oh, good morning Jace." He said when he saw that the blond was awake and sitting up.

"Morning." Jace mumbled.

"Rough night?" He saw the black lines under Jace's eyes.

"Yeah. How is Alec?"

"He was still sleeping when I left." Magnus reassured him.

"Good." Jace yawned.

"Uhm, are you up for some conversation?" Magnus asked him, looking at Cat who nodded.

"Yes please, I'm bored." Jace sighed.

Cat laid a hand on Jace's arm. "Take it easy, okay."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Magnus promised her.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Jace asked, yawning again.

"You're tired, we can do this another time." Magnus stood.

"Is this about Alec?" Jace asked, worried for his brother evident in his voice.

"He is in pain."

"Damn it, stubborn fool." 

"How bad is it?" Magnus asked.

"Well, back then he had two choices…" Jace swallowed hard.

"Jace?" Magnus knew that it wasn't easy for him to talk about it.

"When Izzy found us the monster had already taken part of his lower leg and had been chewing...on...on the rest of his leg. They told him they could save the rest but he would be in pain or...or…" Jace looked down.

Magnus looked at him. Was he crying? "Jace, or what?"

"Take his whole leg. If he had lost his whole leg, he wouldn't be allowed back into the field. So he told them to save what they could, he could live with the pain." 

Jace cried and Magnus took him in his arms. "It's okay."

Jace pulled back and angrily wiped away the tears. "No, it's not. He is in pain every day and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."

"Do you feel it too?"

"No, but I know when he is in pain. He closes the bond when he is."

"So, he endures that pain because he wants to stay in the field?" 

"Yeah, I think I would have done the same." Jace stated. "Being a soldier is everything to me."

"What would you do if Cat told you that because of what happened to you, you couldn't fight anymore?"

"I would do anything so I can fight."

"And so does Alexander." Magnus looked at Jace who nodded.

"He has this stupid thought that he has to protect everyone." 

"Especially his family." Magnus stated. "You slayed the Greater Demon?" He asked.

"I don't remember much, just the pain and Alec screaming. I passed out when the demon sliced through my stomach." Magnus remembered the large scar on his abdomen. "But somehow I must have."

"Cause of the scars?" 

Jace nodded. "Maybe it's a good thing I don't remember everything."

"Nightmares?"

Jace moved his hand over his face. "Yeah."

"You both were very lucky."

"I don't know." Jace mumbled.

"You're in pain?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, but believe it or not I know when my body needs rest." 

Magnus laughed. "If you had told me the same thing when we first met, I wouldn't have believed it. But knowing you better, I do. I also know that if you could you would gladly take Alexander's pain." 

When he had met Jace for the first time, he thought him to be cocky and full of himself. But when it became very serious between him and Alexander he had seen another side of Jace. He had been very protective of his older brother, especially about his disability. He had told Magnus about his first lover after the attack, how he had left Alexander after finding out he didn't have a perfect body. Jace had warned Magnus if he would ever hurt his brother, they wouldn't even find his body. The Warlock had believed him.

"You rest now." Magnus said when he saw that Jace was exhausted.

"You're going to talk to Alec?" Jace asked, eyes already closing.

"Yes."

"Good, maybe he listens to you. I'm the soldier, he is the leader and he doesn't need to protect us anymore."

"That goes both ways. Alexander is in good hands now."

"Yeah, he is. I trust you with his life."

"Jace, that means a lot coming from you. Thank you."

"Is 'kay, going to sleep now."

Magnus smiled when Jace closed his eyes and dozed off. It was time he had a serious conversation with his Shadowhunter.

When Magnus left the infirmary he saw Izzy heading for the control room. "Good morning beautiful."

She turned around, seeing the serious look on her face he walked over to her. "Is something wrong?"

"We might have a lead on Clary."

"Alexander knows?"

"Yes, Raj gave him some info."

"Alexander is here?"

The elevator dinged and Alec exited. "He says that Clary hid there after she stabbed Jace, he isn't sure she is still there. But it's the first solid lead he gave us." He walked over to Magnys and kissed him. "You were gone when I woke up."

"Yeah, wanted to check on Jace and didn't want to wake you up. You looked so adorable, snoring and all.

"Hey, I don't snore."

"Actually." Izzy grinned.

Alec glared at her. "You got a team ready?"

"Yes, I do. You're coming with us?"

"No, cause I don't know if I can control myself."

"You would hurt her?" Magnus asked shocked.

"She hurt Jace, what do you think?"

"Alexander, would you really…?" 

"Kill her? Yes! You know how badly I want to kill Raj? Why do you think I'll take Andrew or Sebastian with me when I'm interrogating him?"

"Torturing him, you mean." Magnus had never seen this side of him and he didn't like it. Now he understood why Jace was so worried about him.

Izzy looked at Alec. "Okay, I'll leave now."

"Keep me posted." Alec turned around and walked away.

Magnus noticed the slight limp and rushed over to him. "You're okay?" He gestured to his leg.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're in pain. Jace told me."

"Told you what?" Alec knew exactly what Magnus was talking about.

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another idea for a Shadowhunters AU. Be warned I only write imperfect canon characters and I know that isn't for everyone. But if you're interested follow the link to my tumblr.
> 
> It's Jace/Simon.
> 
> https://imperfectheroesworld.tumblr.com/post/637411579025047552/call-of-the-wild-heart


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out who the Warlock is that gave the venom to Raj. Magnus reveals some things about the Warlock and it isn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. *rubs hands*

"So, Jace told you?" Alec asked, when they entered his office.

Magnus nodded. "Yes and why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know exactly what you would say and I can't."

"And I will say it anyway because Jace said it too." Magnus looked at Alec and saw surprise on his face. "He doesn't need you to protect him anymore."

"He said that?"

Magnus nodded. "And that you're a stubborn fool."

"I'm responsible for him, for Izzy and Max. And I can't do that sitting behind a desk. Look what happened when I wasn't with him, first Clary tried to kill him and then Raj."

"Alexander, you can't always be with him. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you had been with him, but you don't know that. You both trusted Raj, even if he can be a pain in your ass. Did you even think he would do something like that?"

"No." Alec shook his head, Magnus was right. "But I never trusted Clary."

"But you were willing to give her another chance because Jace asked you too."

Alec nodded. "Yeah." He looked down and swallowed hard. "If I do it, I can't fight anymore, even with a prosthetic."

"But you can still be a leader." He moved towards Alec and put his hand on his cheek. "Whatever you decide, I will respect that." He kissed him gently.

Alec leaned into the kiss deepening it. Both groaned when there was a knock on the door.

"Back to work." Alec sighed. "Come in."

Sebastian entered the office. "Cat told me to get you, it's Jace. His fever spiked."

Alec stormed out of the office, Magnus and Sebastian on his heels. "He was fine this morning when I talked to him." Magnus stated.

When they entered Jace's room, Alec was already by his bed smoothing the blond's damp hair. Cat was checking his vitals and mumbled to herself.

"Cat, what happened?" Magnus walked over to him.

"Well, he had some fever this morning, but you saw that he was fine." Magnus nodded. "And about five minutes ago it spiked."

"Magic?" Magnus asked.

"Not working." Cat continued watching Jace's vitals.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus walked over to the bed and laid a hand on Jace's forehead, blue sparks coming from his fingers. He frowned and shook his head. "This is some powerful magic."

"Magic? Raj said that he got the venom cocktail from a Warlock." Alec stated.

"We need to find out who that is."

"We will." Alec growled darkly.

"Alexander, please don't." Magnus begged him.

"Magnus, he hurt Jace and we need to find out who gave him the venom."

"I know, but we can do it without torturing him."

"Magnus, look at him!" Alec pointed at Jace. "We don't have time to do it another way! You and Cat do what you can, Sebastian and I will go down to Raj."

Magnus looked at Alexander and wanted to say that there had to be another way, but looking at Jace he knew that he was right. He would pick up the pieces when this whole mess was over. "Okay."

Alec and Sebastian entered the cell whispering to each other.

"Found her yet?" Raj asked.

Alec glared at him. "None of your business."

"Well, you coming back down here, tells me you haven't found her."

"We are not here for that. You are going to tell us the name of the Warlock who gave you that venom."

"What? Is Jace not feeling too good?" Raj grinned. That earned him a fist in his face.

Alec looked in shock at Sebastian, who was shaking his hand.

"Aww, did I hit a nerve?" Raj smirked.

Alec nodded at Sebastian and he grabbed Raj's wrist. Sabastian took his stele out of his pocket and drew the agony rune on the back of Raj's hand. "Let's see if you like this." Alec growled.

Sebastian moved his stele over the rune and Raj started to scream. "Tell us his name and this will stop." Sebastian growled.

"Never!" Raj yelled.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and continued the torture. "I can do this the whole day."

They were into it for an hour, when Alec's phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and read the message. He showed it to Sebastian, who nodded.

"News on Clary?" Raj asked, curious.

"Yeah, they found her and they killed her. She went at Izzy with a blade."

Sebastian tried to keep a straight face, it had been a message from Magnus telling them that Jace was doing better. He was curious where Alec was going with this.

"If you tell us what we want to know, I put in a good word with the Clave. Reduce your sentence to life in prison instead of the death penalty."

Raj looked down, wracking his brain. Was Alec telling the truth, was Clary dead? "I'm...I don't…"

Alec nodded at Sebastian and the blond once again moved his stele over the agony rune.

"Okay! I tell you!" Raj yelled. "His name is Alaric Fade."

Alec sent a message to Magnus and turned to face Raj. "Well, thank you. Oh and I lied." He opened the door of the cell and walked out, followed by Sebastian.

"Smart move." Sebastian complimented Alec.

Alec looked at him. "You hit Raj and you enjoyed torturing him with that agony rune way too much."

"He hurt Jace." Sebastian simply stated.

Alec stopped and glared at him. "Hurt him and they won't find your body." He turned and continued walking.

"Do you know him?" Alec asked Magnus the minute he walked into Jace's room. When he saw the Warlocks face he stopped death in his tracks. "What is wrong? Is it Jace?" He looked over to the bed, but saw that he was peacefully sleeping.

"Alaric is the High Warlock of Alicante." Cat answered.

"He is what? Shit!" Sebastian sat down.

"We can't touch him." Alec whispered. "But why would he give the venom to Raj?"

"He probably made something up, like he needed to kill a Greater Demon. We High Warlocks know better than give anything that could kill a Nephilim."

"But you're not sure?" Sebastian asked. "Or you would have already contacted him and told him his venom was used to try to kill a Nephilim."

"You think he is in on it?" Alec asked, shocked.

Magnus shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know."

"You think he knew what Raj wanted to do? Kill Jace? But why?"

"Magnus, tell them." Cat pushed

"Tell us what Magnus?"

"That night at the institute with the Soul Sword?" Alec nodded. "One of the victims was Aleric's wife."

"Wait? You think they all work together? Raj, Clary and Aleric?" Alec asked.

"Probably. But I don't understand why Clary thinks that Jace killed her mom."

At that moment Alec's phone vibrated again. He sighed when he read the message. "It's Izzy, it was a death end she was gone already." He rubbed his eyes. "Damn it!" 

"Alexander, we will find out what is going on." Magnus laid a hand on his arm. "I promise."

Alec looked at the three persons in the room. "We will, even if I need to raise hell."

Magnus looked at him. "Are you willing to go against the Clave if my suspicions are right?"

Alec nodded. "I'll do everything for those I love."


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace has nightmarës about seeing Alec die. Both Alec and Magnus later realise why. And Alec makes a big decision.

"Alec! Alec!" Jace's screams were even heard outside the infirmary. Sebastian, who had been dozing in a chair next to his bed, jerked awake. He stood and moved to Jace's side, reaching for his hand.

"Don't touch him." Magnus who had been walking by when he had heard the screams and had run inside called out. "If you don't want a black eye, don't touch him. Alexander will be here." He had sent a quick message to Alec.

"What can we do Cat?" Alec asked the Warlock when his phone chimed. Looking at the message, he jumped out of his chair and almost ran out of his office.

"Alec?" Cat questioned.

"Jace!" He called out over his shoulder.

Cat was on his heels in seconds. "What happened?"

"Nightmare." Alec burst through the double doors of the infirmary, striding towards Jace's room. Entering he walked over to Jace, who was crying, and carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here." He whispered.

Jace wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and buried his head into his shirt. "You died." He sobbed.

"Damn!" Alec cursed. Since Jace had been hurt the nightmares had come back, full force. "Is it the venom?" He asked Cat.

"No, but it is possible that Aleric put a curse on the venom."

"A curse?" Sebastian questioned.

"There is a curse that can make people relive their worst fears through dreams." Magnus explained. "Jace's worst fear is losing you." He looked at Alec.

Alec looked down at Jace, shocked. "Jace, is this true?" He asked quietly.

Jace nodded,his face still burried in his shirt. "I...I saw...you die." He mumbled.

Alec could feel the heat radiating from Jace through his shirt, he still had a fever. He tried to pull away from his parabatai, but Jace wouldn't lose his grip. "Jace, look at me." When the blond wouldn't look up, Alec moved his hand through his hair. "Please."

Finally, Jace looked up and Alec's heart broke, he had never seen such a devastating look on his brother's face. "I'm not going to die." He whispered.

"You promise?" Jace hiccupped. 

Alec nodded, briefly looking at Magnus. "I promise."

Sebastian looked at the scene and had trouble keeping his tears at bay. He had never seen Jace like this,so vulnerable. He only knew him as being cocky, strong, a warrior. He fisted his hands, anger raging through him. "I'm going to talk to Raj." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Sebastian!" Alec called out. "Andrew." His security officer nodded and trailed after Sebastian.

"Sebastian stop!" Andrew catched up with him. He grabbed him by his arm, forcing him to turn around. "What are you going to do?"

"Ask him if that Warlock was working with him!" Sebastian hissed.

"And you really think he is going to say anything? We know who the Warlock is, Magnus will talk to him."

"And he is going to tell the truth?" Sebastian smirked.

"The Nephilim aren't the only one who can make someone talk." Magnus walked up to them.

"What if he was working with Raj and Clary?" Sebastian asked.

"Then he will be punished." Magnus stated.

"How is he?" Sebastian whispered.

"He will be okay." Magnus reassured him. "Cat will give him something to counteract the curse."

"Can she do that?" Andrew questioned.

"She can't reverse the curse, but she can give him something to sleep so he won't have nightmares. Sebastian, do you mind looking after Jace? I don't want Alexander to be here all night, again."

Sebastian nodded. "Have you told Alec?"

"Not yet." Magnus sighed. This was going to be a very difficult conversation.

"Sebastian, you stay with Jace?" Alec walked up to them.

Magnus looked surprised, maybe not so difficult. 

"Uhm, yeah sure." Sebastian also looked surprised.

"What?" Alec questioned when he saw them all looking at him.

"Nothing my dear, let's go home." Magnus waved his hands and a portal appeared.

"You call me if anything changes." Alec looked at Sebastian.

"I will now go, he'll be fine."

Magnus took Alec's hand and dragged him through the portal. "Okay, I thought that I would have to convince you to come with me but this was easy."

"Because I wanted to discuss something with you." Alec cleared his throat. "I'm going to do it as soon as this is over."

Magnus, who was preparing some cocktails knew immediately what he meant and turned around. "Are you sure?"

Alec nodded. "After seeing Jace, how scared he is of losing me, yeah I am."

Magnus hugged him. "We'll get through this together."

"Yeah I know. Well I'll guess I've got to get used to doing a desk job." Alec groaned.

"You can always retire." Magnus jokes.

"That isn't even funny." Alec growled. "How long do you think he has been scared of seeing me dying?"

"My guess, since the day of the attack."

Alec nodded. "I almost died that day. Jace saved my life."

"Mmhmm, he doesn't recall everything, but he thinks he did." Magnus handed Alec his cocktail.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Alec took a sip and made a face. "Wow, this is strong."

"We need it. And it's Jace we are talking about. He isn't very open when it comes to his feelings, even to you."

"Yeah you're right." Alec sat down with a deep sigh. 

"You were a work in progress too when I met you." Magnus smiled and sat down next to him. "But you have changed for the better."

"He talked to you." Alec mumbled. 

Magnus nodded. "Maybe it's easier for him to talk to someone who isn't his parabatai."

"What did he tell you, besides me being a stubborn fool?"

"He told me what he remembered. That when they found you two, a demon had chewed off half your…," Magnus cleared his throat, "leg."

Alec nodded. "Yeah, all I remember was the pain." His voice hoarse, like he was holding back tears. "The first few weeks were a haze of drugs and sleep. Maybe that was a good thing." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have to talk about it." Magnus whispered.

"When I finally realised what that demon did to me, I wanted...to…" Alec choked up.

"Die?" Magnus now realised why Jace was so scared of losing Alec. "Alexander, have you ever told this to Jace?"

"Yeah, I screamed at him that he should have let me… by the Angel." Alec looked shocked. "I didn't...you think…? Shit!"

"So, his nightmares of seeing you die didn't start when the demon attacked you."

"It was because I told him that he should have let me die." Alec whispered, tears now running freely. "I...this is...my fault. Damn it, he should have told me!" He stood and grabbed his jacket. "I need some air."

"Alexander, let me go…" Magnus stood.

"No! I need to be alone!"

"I don't think you should be al…"

"What Magnus?! You think I'm going to kill myself?! Don't worry, I won't!"

"I didn't mean…"

"Don't wait up for me." Alec slammed the door shut behind him.


End file.
